


Cast Party

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tomoya stood in the doorway of the drama club’s room, cheeks flushed and clutching a note from Wataru dictating he make his way to the club room as quickly as possible and preferablyin costume.





	Cast Party

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this as a fully planned wip and most of it actually stayed on track. god i love theatre club. thank you to the people from my nsfw who cheered me on while writing this— this is for y'all (and anyone else who appreciates tomoya & the theatre club ww)!!
> 
> enjoy! ^q^

Tomoya stood in the doorway of the drama club’s room, cheeks flushed. He had been kept back after their last performance by a few of his classmates wanting to congratulate him on his performance for the night, Wataru and Hokuto slipping away when he’d been talking, and when he was free and in the changing room, he found a note for him dictating he make his way to the club room and preferably in costume.

He knocked first before opening the door and dashing in, pulling it firmly shut behind himself. Already, the air is heavy with two mindling scents; Hokuto’s comforting one, the less noticeable of the two but still enough to make Tomoya’s knees feel weak and his shoulders relax, and Wataru’s much more dominant one, leaving his cock stirring already. Wataru sat on the couch, legs spread wide and his costume pants now unzipped and pulled down. Hokuto was on his knees in front of him, one hand stroking over Wataru’s dick while his mouth worked over Wataru’s fingers.

“Tomoya-kun.” Wataru sounded pleased, like Tomoya wasn’t late and like he wasn’t getting a handjob while sticking his fingers down Hokuto’s throat. “Right on time. I think you should give Hokuto-kun some help, don’t you?” As he spoke he slid his hand out of Hokuto’s mouth, then reached down and tugged him up. Hokuto’s pants sagged down, giving the idea that what Tomoya had just seen wasn’t the first thing they had done after arriving. 

Hokuto pushed his pants down further, turning to face Tomoya and stroking his hand over his cock. Tomoya almost tripped over his skirts in his haste to move over, falling onto his knees in front of him. He heard Wataru laugh, but instead of complaining he let Hokuto’s hand settle on the top of his head, guiding him close enough to kiss the base of his cock.

“Good boy,” Hokuto said, loud enough for Tomoya to hear him. He whined, the praise feeling nice after their performance before; and nuzzled his cheek against Hokuto’s skin before leaning back with Hokuto’s hand, moving to kiss the tip of his dick.

“He is obedient, isn’t he? Such a good omega,” Wataru agreed from behind him. Tomoya’s eyes fluttered shut, a whine bubbling from his throat before Hokuto slowly pulled him further on his dick. As Tomoya let Hokuto fuck his mouth slowly, careful not to gag him or thrust too deep at once, Wataru’s fingers found Hokuto’s entrance and teased the rim, slowly pushing into him. Hokuto groaned, back arching and nudging his dick further into Tomoya’s mouth, barely tipping into his throat.

Wataru chuckled, continuing to slowly finger and spread open Hokuto. Every thrust of his fingers into Hokuto’s body jerked his hips forward and back, making a pattern Hokuto tried to copy as he slid himself back and forth in Tomoya’s mouth. As he fit a second finger into Hokuto, scissoring him and spreading his entrance, Wataru leaned over and began pressing kisses to Hokuto’s mid-back, laving his tongue over his skin and then biting down at random; while not breaking skin, they were still sure to leave marks on the beta that others would see for a few days at least.

However, Hokuto seemed to be getting close already; Wataru’s fingers slowed when he brushed against the other’s prostate, feeling him jerk forward and pull Tomoya close; Tomoya’s gag was audible, and as much as Wataru would have wanted to hear him make more noise, there was still a lot more to do.

“Fufufu~ Not yet, Hokuto-kun. Your performance tonight was simply amazing~! I’m sure Tomoya-kun can offer you something better than his cute mouth, right?” Wataru asked. His fingers slipped out of Hokuto’s hole, and he leaned over to see Hokuto let go of Tomoya’s head, the first year pulling off him and dazedly looking to the alpha for the authoritative nod.

“Ah-! Y-yes, of course. Um, Hokuto-senpai…” Tomoya stood up, gaze dropping to Hokuto’s crotch for a moment without thinking. He gently pushed past Hokuto, taking his place in front of and facing Wataru. He leaned over, bending at the waist and balancing one hand on one of Wataru’s knees. His other arm reached back to his skirts, pulling them up clumsily until Wataru assisted him. Once they were out of the way, piled onto his back mostly, Hokuto sucked in a breath.

Tomoya wasn’t wearing underwear. Not only that, but his hole was near dripping already. He looked stretched already, a mix of lube and his own slick making his ass look extremely enticing to Hokuto. With Wataru holding the ends of his skirts, Tomoya rested his free hand on his ass and pulled the cheeks apart as best he could, looking over his shoulder to Hokuto. “You can use me, Hokuto-senpai. Hibiki-senpai said it was okay earlier, so if you want to…” 

Hokuto moved forward quickly. His hands were on either sides of Tomoya’s hips, pulling him close and sliding his dick between his cheeks. His breath was heavy, eyes focused on the bare skin between where his body met Tomoya’s and where Wataru’s hands held up Tomoya’s skirts. Tomoya’s head dipped back down, moaning and rubbing his ass back against Hokuto’s cock. 

Before Hokuto could even begin to press the tip of his dick against Tomoya’s hole, however, Wataru leaned forward, bending Tomoya over further and locking his gaze onto Hokuto’s. “His hole is mine,” he growled, one of his hands releasing Tomoya’s skirts in favor of reaching down, tracing his finger over Tomoya’s lower back. “His thighs, however, you can borrow.” Hokuto nodded, pulling Tomoya’s hips higher as his breath quickened. Slick that had dripped from Tomoya’s hole was already covering his thighs, allowing Hokuto to slide between them. 

“Fuck…” Hokuto grunted, starting a solid pace quickly. Wataru leaned back, tucking Tomoya’s skirts up so they wouldn’t fall again, and watched the scene in front of him. Tomoya stayed where he was, bend over and gripping tightly onto Wataru’s knee, moaning every time Hokuto slid against his cock too roughly. However worked up Hokuto had been before, he doubled his efforts to cum quickly. As nice as it would have been to actually fuck Tomoya, just having the omega’s thighs squeezing around him put him embarrassingly close to cumming. He fit himself against Tomoya, leaning over his back and pressing his nose into Tomoya’s skin, inhaling the omega’s scent and squeezing his eyes shut.

Wataru growled when he did, attentive to how close Hokuto got to Tomoya’s neck. If his mouth inched higher, his growl deepend until Hokuto moved down; it seemed just below Tomoya’s shoulder blades was the best place to hover, able to push the buttons slightly by licking over Tomoya’s skin just above, then darting down to bite and softly nip at the skin. Tomoya’s body tensed and shuddered underneath Hokuto, moans and cries muffled slightly. His hand had dropped already, used to help balance himself over Wataru’s lap and give him a steadying angle before Wataru pulled him into a messy kiss, dominating his mouth easily as he whimpered and moaned.

“Go faster; if you don’t cum soon, you’ll have to wait until I do,” Wataru managed as he broke away from Tomoya, going back for another kiss and fisting his cock with one hand. It wasn’t a secret what Tomoya’s-- and even Hokuto’s-- noises were doing to him, and since Hokuto had stroked him earlier he hadn’t been properly included.

“Right, B-buchou,” Hokuto said, nudging Tomoya’s thighs to close almost too tight around him. The beta managed it though, panting against Tomoya’s back, and he drew back in time to stroke himself to finish. His cum spurted over Tomoya’s ass, sticky strands running over his cheeks and dripping into his crack, leaving him whining and rutting back for something to actually fill him.

“Good job,” Wataru praised. He ran a hand through Tomoya’s hair, easing the boy to stand straight and let his dress fall back down. “Hokuto-kun listened too~ You both did well!” He turned Tomoya to face Hokuto, both of them trying to catch their breath, and undid the clasp and ties of Tomoya’s dress. The fabric fell easily, dropping to gather first at his elbows and then slide off his arms and waist, leaving him standing naked before both his upperclassmen. Wataru motioned for Hokuto to grab the free chair from across the room.

“Have a seat, Hokuto-kun,” he purred, moving Tomoya out of the way as he also stood, stripping off his shirt and pants. Wataru waited until Hokuto sat down before he did again, pulling Tomoya to face him and then awkwardly fall into his chest, straddling Wataru on his knees. He leaned into the alpha, nuzzling his nose against Wataru’s neck and moaning when his hands found his ass. Two of Wataru’s fingers swiped up the cum there before he dipped them into Tomoya’s hole, fingering and getting him ready again while rubbing Hokuto’s cum into him. From his view over Tomoya’s shoulder, Wataru could see Hokuto’s eyes widen, focusing on where his fingers were scissoring open the omega already, slick dripping from his fingers.

“Tomoya-kun wanted to try this,” Wataru mentioned as he dug his fingers in deeper, scraping them against Tomoya’s prostate and bringing a long-drawn moan from him. “What was it you said before, huh~?” He was looking for an actual answer; his fingers slowed until Tomoya tried moving back against them, stopped by a light spank to his cheek with Wataru’s free hand, which then moved to hold his waist. 

“Mmm….It’s like h-having Hokuto-senpai in me,” Tomoya began, raising his head to look over his shoulder toward his ass. “Even if it’s Hibiki-senpai’s knot, I can have both of you~” the omega whined, trying his best to stay still. Hokuto’s eyes widened more, cock stirring again, and a faint ‘fuck’ escaped him. 

“Good boy!” Wataru’s fingers worked into Tomoya again quickly, scissoring and spreading him while letting Tomoya buck back against his hand. 

“Hibiki-senpai--” Tomoya didn’t give Wataru much time to say anything in response before continuing. “I- nngh….I feel empty, please~” He pushed back in a steady rhythm with Wataru’s fingering, trying to fill himself more.

“Are you ready?” Wataru asked, tilting his head to kiss the side of Tomoya’s neck carefully. Tomoya nodded, whining and tilting his neck over more, allowing Wataru to kiss over his sensitive skin more. “Wonderful! Now, why don’t you have a seat~?”

Tomoya paused for a moment, straightening his head, then leaned in to whisper a question to Wataru. At the nod he received, he shakily turned himself around, straddling Wataru with his back to the third year’s chest. He faced Hokuto, face reddening as he stabilized himself and began easing down onto Wataru’s cock. The whine in Tomoya’s throat caught when he set himself as far as he could down, and he slowly pulled himself up again. Working out a too-slow pace, he began the work of lifting and bouncing himself on the alpha’s dick, his slick allowing him to sink down further with each bounce.

“A-aah-!” Tomoya leaned his head back and stilled, Wataru’s slowly expanding knot teasing at his rim. His chest heaved as he grinded his hips down, tears pricking in his eyes. “Hibiki-senpai, please-"

“Tomoya-kun, you want to leave Hokuto-kun out so eagerly? Even with him paying such close attention…” Wataru nuzzled at Tomoya’s neck, kissing and nipping at the unmarred flesh. It was tempting to bite down, to break the skin and mark Tomoya as his and only his, but that was for a time when Hokuto didn't look desperate enough to cum just watching them. “You can cum just like this, can’t you?”

Tomoya shook his head, whimpering when one of Wataru’s hands pinched his nipple, rolling it and cupping over his chest. “I’m so empty, I need more,” he whined. Wataru quirked an eyebrow, looking at him and leaning in to whisper to him once again. Tomoya’s eyes shot wide open, a moan caught in his throat. His gaze darted to where Hokuto was seated and, with an equally sudden nudge of Wataru’s leg, a bit more of Wataru’s knot slipped into him. 

“Well, do you want to try?” Watari prompted again. Tomoya bit his lip, eyes hazy until Wataru nipped his neck again. He moaned before nodding, absently moving his hips in small circles. “Ask him, then~” Tomoya looked over to Hokuto, hips stilling and a flush covering his face and neck, dipping down further. 

“Ah- Hokuto-s-senpai! I- I need more, so...so can you help?” Tomoya asked. His voice wavered, but he kept eye contact. Hokuto nodded, forgetting for a moment how to speak.

“Of course, Tomoya-kun-" Hokuto rose, his dick half-hard from the show he was getting. “What-"

Wataru wasn't hesitant about speaking up for Tomoya, evidently knowing the omega would beg for more than he’d suggested. “Your fingers should suffice,” the alpha purred, rolling Tomoya’s nipple between his fingers. “Too much more would be spoiling our puppy.” He didn’t sound too worked up, cheeks barely flushed with no effect from Tomoya’s actions. His hands moved, though, once Hokuto knelt in front of them between Wataru’s legs. He set them on Tomoya’s hips, gripping firmly enough to urge him upward and almost off his dick. Only the head stayed in, and while Wataru couldn’t see what Hokuto’s hand was doing, he felt his fingers brush against his slick cock. 

Tomoya hissed when Hokuto’s fingers prodded at his entrance, feeling the digits slowly spread his rim further and find their place next to Wataru’s cock. His hiss turned into a moan feeling first one, then two, and then a third finger stretch him wider; it bordered near painful, but it was close to how much of a stretch his body was craving. It was as close to Wataru’s knot as he’d be getting that night, so the omega whimpered and wriggled his hips back. 

“Oooh…” Tomoya’s head fell forward and he reached his hands out, clumsily steadying himself with Hokuto’s shoulders. Slowly, carefully, he felt Wataru kissing a trail of open-mouthed kisses across his skin as far as he could with how high Tomoya was positioned above him.

“Are you ready?” Wataru asked, scraping his teeth over Tomoya’s skin. Tomoya whined, hesitated until he was able to slowly circle his hips against the both of them, and nodded. His slick helped him move down, Hokuto’s hand following while he wriggled his fingers inside him. Even Wataru sucked in a breath at Hokuto’s fingers pressing against him, something the beta noticed. He was more attentive as Tomoya worked up a short pace, mostly relying on Wataru’s guidance to help him rise up and down.

“What a cute boy, huh? Does it feel nice to finally get Hokuto-senpai inside you?” Wataru asked. His voice was deep, sounding much more affected now than it had before. Tomoya whined, gripping onto Hokuto’s shoulders tighter, and didn’t answer. Wataru made sure Tomoya would keep the pace before sliding one hand from Tomoya’s hips to his so-far neglected cock. He wrapped his fingers around it, ignoring Tomoya’s surprised yelp and squeezing just tight enough to border on uncomfortable. “Use your words, Tomoya-kun.” 

“Mmm...Mhmm~ Hokuto-senpai f-feels good-” Tomoya panted. He tried to press himself harder against Wataru’s cock and Hokuto’s fingers while also trying to push into Wataru’s hand. Wataru chuckled, looking to Hokuto over Tomoya’s shoulder. 

“Does he feel good, Hokuo-kun?” Hokuto nodded, staring up at the both of them intently. He met Wataru’s gaze at the same moment as Wataru began stroking Tomoya’s cock, the pressure relaxing enough for Tomoya to enjoy it.

“He’s so wet. Is he always like this?” Hokuto’s voice was rough, pupils blown wide at the noises Tomoya was making. At Wataru’s nod, Hokuto let out a momentarily held breath. “He’s...so easy.” He sounded amazed, eyes roving over Tomoya’s moving form. 

“Isn’t he? Do you hear that, Tomoya-kun? Hokuto-kun thinks you’re easy too,” Wataru smirked, amping up his speed noticeably enough. Tomoya’s reaction from both the words and the actions was instantaneous; his arms locked and his mouth held open, a delicious-sounding moan spilling from him as his body tightened around Hokuto’s fingers and Wataru’s cock. His legs trembled while he spilt over Wataru’s hands, sticky ropes of cum landing on Hokuto’s chest and dangerously close to his face.

Hokuto didn’t look away, and Wataru let out a noise at not getting to see the full extent of Tomoya’s face. He growled, low and warning enough for Hokuto’s gaze to snap up to his. 

“Move,” Wataru practically snarled. Hokuto tried to be slow about it, but at the same moment he started slipping his fingers out, Wataru jerked Tomoya up. The omega whined, caught in too many sensations so close after his climax, and after a jumble of movement, Tomoya’s back was pressed awkwardly into the couch. Hokuto had moved back, not getting between Wataru and Tomoya, and watched as Wataru positioned himself back at Tomoya’s entrance.

“Mine,” Wataru growled, leaning over Tomoya and gripping his hips tightly. “Got it?” Tomoya nodded, mouth opening to reply. Before he could, Wataru pressed in, starting a firm pace and bringing Tomoya’s hips to meet his. Tomoya’s voice broke in a moan, his hands reaching out to grab at anything he could-- which only ended in him uselessly dragging his nails over the couch cushions. Wataru’s knot pressed against his hole, stretching him more, and for a moment he thought Wataru was going to push it into him. 

He didn’t; he pulled back and thrusted forward again, almost knocking Tomoya’s breath out with his harsh pace. Tomoya’s mouth hung open, drool leaking in the corner of his mouth and dribbling down his chin. His eyes hung half-shut, allowing Wataru to fuck into him. It was intense, borderline too much after he’d just came, but it felt more filling than he’d gotten from Hokuto and Wataru before. Wataru’s gaze rested on Tomoya’s lower stomach, just above his small patch of soft brown hair, and smirked, moving one of his hands to press over Tomoya’s stomach.

“Tomoya-kun’s taking me so well, huh? I can...almost feel myself…” His words were drawn out, distanced by the effort of fucking into him. “All mine,” Wataru growled. “Got it?” Tomoya nodded, whimpering and squeezing his eyes shut. He moaned again, much louder than before, and his cock dribbled a weak thread of cum. Wataru grit his teeth and fucked into him again, his knot bumping against Tomoya’s rim before he stilled, releasing his seed deep inside Tomoya. 

To the side, Wataru heard an unmuffled moan. When he glanced over, Hokuto had a hand around his cock and was catching his breath. The alpha bared his teeth momentarily before he slid out, nuzzling his nose against Tomoya’s neck. “Good boy,” he panted, sweat sticking strands of his hair to his forehead. Tomoya mumbled a reply, blearily blinking his eyes open. 

“Are…” He trailed off when Wataru shushed him, looking over to Hokuto and motioning him over.

“It’d be nice to clean our princess up, right Hokuto-kun?” Wataru nodded to Tomoya, cum leaning out of him and his legs a sticky mess. Hokuto nodded, gathering the idea that Wataru wanted him to do it. He moved forward, once more falling to his knees, and carefully helped Wataru roll Tomoya to rest on his stomach. He nuzzled one of Tomoya’s cheeks before licking at his skin, gently cleaning him and tasting a mix of his cum, Wataru’s, and Tomoya’s sweet slick. The taste wasn’t desirable, but Hokuto couldn’t get enough of Tomoya’s soft skin, how sweet the omega smelled even now. 

His tongue dipped into Tomoya’s ass, wanting to draw more noises from him, only to feel Wataru’s hand on his shoulder, pulling him away roughly. Hokuto turned his gaze to him, furrowing his eyebrows, and Wataru only grinned in response. “We don’t want anyone to think they can claim our omega, right?” Our. No matter how possessive Wataru had acted before, Hokuto’s expression softened enough to nod. Tomoya made another quiet noise, probably complaining about how rough Wataru had been, but the third year laughed in response. As Hokuto stood, looking down to his clothes, he realized belatedly that Tomoya had cum on him earlier; it was a good thing they didn’t have anymore shows, but this would still be a pain to explain when they’d have to do costume check-ins.

“I’ll take care of the costumes,” Wataru said, as if he could read Hokuto’s mind. “In the meantime, perhaps Hokuto-kun could grab a change of clothes for Tomoya-kun? He was so eager to come, he didn’t bring anything else.” Hokuto didn’t seem keen on leaving just yet, but when Tomoya looked over to him with a tired smile and soft ‘thank you, Hokuto-senpai,’ he figured he could spare the other two a bit of time alone.

After all, it wasn’t often Wataru was eager to share his personal things.

**Author's Note:**

> The event starts soon and I really hope Tomoya is points. If not, I'll probably churn something else out to cope with it. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. ♥


End file.
